Complicado
by Yuuukichan12
Summary: Si alguien le preguntara a Tony Stark quien era Loki en su vida sin duda no sabría dar una explicación precisa. Su relación era tan retorcida y rara que no podía explicarlo. Pero Tony creía que era hora de buscar el amor, pero tampoco quería dejar a Loki, era su mejor amigo después de todo. Quería las dos cosas, y no seria algo fácil. Y Loki, Loki solo quería destruirse


**Resumen:** Si alguien le preguntara a Tony Stark quien era Loki en su vida sin duda no sabría dar una explicación precisa. Su relación era tan retorcida y rara que no podía explicarlo. Lo amaba, lo odiaba, lo quería cerca y lejos de él, lo golpeaba, lo insultaba y dejaba que el haga lo mismo con él. Pero Tony creía que era hora de buscar el amor, de ser feliz, y quizá nunca podría dejar a Loki. Y eso no estaba del todo mal, eran "amigos" después de todo. Tony quería mantener su amistad y ahora también quería encontrar un amor. Pero tener esas dos cosas no sería tan fácil.

Y Loki, Loki por su parte solo quería destruirse.

Parejas: Ironfrost – Thorki – Stony – Tony x Loki x Steve - Otras…

Introducción

Suspiró.

Supuso que ya era hora de cambiar las cosas de una vez por todas, no podía seguir así, tan solo, tan miserable. Tenía 25 años, ya no era un pendejo inmaduro de 17, el cual podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Tenía una empresa grande y muchas metas por delante, él necesitaba alguien que lo acompañe en todo esto.

Miro con desgano la pantalla del celular, no recordaba de quien fue la estúpida idea de buscar citas por internet, pero esperaba encontrar algo más que una noche de pasión, una pareja. Y si no, bueno con eso se conformaría, el sexo tampoco era malo. Tony cerro los ojos, realmente estaba desesperado, mira que encontrar así al amor de tu vida. Patético.

Busco con la mirada a Loki, este al parecer seguía durmiendo, tenía esos hermosos ojos verdes cerrados y su negro cabello todo alborotado, se encontraba recostado sobre él, con su cara apoyada en el pecho y sus brazos rodeándolo.

Loki había vuelto a su casa, no dijo mucho cuando entro, Tony estaba tomando una cerveza en el sillón cuando la puerta se abrió. Siempre estaba cerrado con llave, por lo que ni se molestó en voltear la cabeza, sabia quien estaba entrando a su departamento, la única persona que tenía una llave además de él. No supo si gruñir con molestia o sonreír con alegría.

Drogado, como de costumbre, Loki entro como pudo al departamento y busco a Tony con la mirada, se acercó a él y se dejó caer con un peso muerto sobre el cuerpo del otro. Tony suspiró y tomo el rostro de Loki para verlo, tenía la mirada algo perdida y las pupilas dilatadas, además que su rostro estaba bañado en sangre, tenía el labio partido y moretones por todos lados.

\- ¿Odín? – Susurró Tony mirando como Loki solo le daba una amarga y cínica sonrisa

\- ¿Tienes Wiski? – Preguntó mientras se acomodaba mejor entre los brazos de Tony, este llevo su vista a la televisión una vez más, ahora rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Loki, teniendo cuidado, no sabía en qué otros lugares lo habían golpeado.

\- Creo que queda algo. Ayer tuve "visitas" así que tomamos mucho, habría que ir a comprar – A Loki no pareció importarle mucho, simplemente se acurruco contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, la luz lo estaba matando. Tony a veces se sentía mal por sus nulos celos, es decir, ellos no eran nada, pero a Tony le molestaría que fuera Loki el que tenga una aventura tras otra, y más si fueran muchas personas como paso la noche pasada.

Loki se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, y Tony tomo su celular con una mano para volver a su búsqueda amorosa.

No había tenido noticas de Loki desde hace ya un mes, su presencia le inquietaba y le producía paz a la vez, era siempre tan jodidamente contradictorio. La gente solía preguntarle siempre su relación con Loki, ¿Eran pareja? ¿Eran amantes? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Qué eran? Pero no podía darles una verdadera explicación de lo que ellos eran realmente.

Su relación era realmente rara, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra, ellos no eran esa clase de amistad que se confunde con el noviazgo o la hermandad, era una relación tan retorcida que no existían palabras para describirla.

Tony lo odiaba, si realmente odiaba a Loki, verlo a veces solo le producían ganas de romper su bonito rostro y golpearlo hasta cansarse. Eran un niño rico egoísta y ególatra, que siempre se ponía a él antes que a todos, que solo buscaba su beneficio y placer. Odiaba cuando Loki le gritaba o insultaba, odiaba cuando le arrojaba cosas o buscaba denigrarlo, odiaba cuando Loki sonreía con soberbia, y odiaba cuando lo veía hablar con otra persona, cuando le sonreía a otra persona, cuando simplemente estaba junto a otra persona. Odiaba a Loki.

Pero también Tony amaba a Loki, realmente amaba a Loki, escuchar su magnética voz y elocuentes palabras, sentir como sus frías manos le hacían caricias y como esa tan característica y hermosa risa hacia que su mundo no parezca _tan_ mierda. Amaba cuando Loki lo besaba, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, amaba la confianza que ellos se tenían, de saber que hagan lo que hagan y pase lo que pase siempre estarían juntos, amaba ver esas pequeñas bromas que solía hacer y cómo se divertía jugando con la mente de las personas. Amaba a Loki.

Era hermoso y atractivo, era realmente bueno en la cama y no le molestaba experimentar cosas con él. Lo ayudaba con sus proyectos ya que era muy inteligente y le hacía compañía en su solitaria vida.

No eran pareja, ni planeaban serlo. Tampoco eran amigos, porque los amigos no tienen sexo entre sí, los amigos no se golpean e insultan, no buscan herirse. Ellos, vivían juntos a veces, cuando Loki escapaba de su casa. Y cuando ellos no vivían juntos Loki, a veces, venía a visitarlo para pasar el rato o tener sexo, depende el ánimo de los dos.

Cuando estaba bien Loki era realmente agradable, le sonreía y le hacía reír, le hacía ver que valía la pena estar vivo. Cuando estaba mal Loki era horrible, le hacía sentirse sucio y corrompido, lo hacía odiarlo con toda su alma.

Loki reía, Loki lloraba, Loki le mostraba lo mejor y lo peor del mundo a la vez.

En su celular aparecía una gran variedad de personas con la que podría contraer una cita o por lo menos hablar. Se había hecho la cuenta hace un rato, no pudo muchos datos, se puso de nombre "Tony", y una foto de el en la cual lucia sexy. En la descripción solo puso que estaba probando esta aplicación.

Tony recordaba haber dicho cientos de veces que no quería nada serio con nadie, pero joder, estaba tan desesperado que la monogamia no parecía _tan_ mala ahora. Miro a Loki, quien todavía parecía estar durmiendo, acerco un poco su rostro para escucharlo respirar, temiendo que haya tenido una sobredosis otra vez. Y agradeció internamente no fuera así.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Susurró Loki entreabriendo los ojos con pereza, parecía que las drogas ya no estaban haciendo efecto, Tony no tenía idea que se había metido esta vez.

\- Nada. Vuelve a dormir tienes una cara como si te hubiera pisado un tren –

\- Ojalá – Dijo riendo un poco, Tony sonrió ante el chiste, que ambos sabían que en el fondo no era un "chiste". - Eso… ¿Es una página de citas? – Loki miro el celular de Tony y este apago la pantalla

\- No te metas en mis cosas – Frunció el ceño molesto y los ojos de Loki se iluminaron

\- ¡Lo es! – Loki estallo en risas, apretando su estómago con fuerza. – ¿Bandi? ¿Qué clase de nombre? ¡Oh por dios! Nunca creí que quisieras encontrar el amor Tony Stark – Dijo burlándose – Que patético, buscar por internet pareja, ¿Realmente estas tan desesperado? – Tony se paró de golpe e hizo caer a Loki al suelo quien le dirigió una mirada furiosa desde el piso, intento pararse, pero se ve que todavía no podía moverse bien.

\- Vete a la mierda Loki. Es más decente que ir ofreciéndote como puta en la calle como haces tú – Loki lo miro con asco y busco con la mirada algo que arrojarle a Tony. - Sin palabras, ¿eh? – Tony le sonrió soberbio, mirándolo desde arriba – Sabes que es verdad, solo eres una puta regalada. - ¡Bingo! Una botella de cerveza. – Loki se estiró, la tomó y la revoleó con mucha fuerza contra el rostro de Tony, quien, algo ebrio, no alcanzo a reacciona y dejo que esta se estrellara y partiera contra su rostro, causándole infinidad de cortes. Había alcanzado a cerrar los ojos por suerte.

\- ¡Por lo menos yo tengo familia y un lugar con gente donde caer muerto! ¡Tú estás tan desesperado que dejas que alguien como yo viva contigo solo para no estar tan solo! – Loki se levantó con dificultad para mirar fijamente a Tony, de manera desafiante

\- ¡Tu familia es una mierda! ¡Tu padre te caga a palos siempre! ¡Y follaste con tu hermano! – Tony no se molestó en ver sus heridas, no era la primera botella que Loki le partía en la cabeza, no moriría por algo así.

\- ¡Morirás solo! – Tony le sonrió con amargura y sin previo aviso le pego un fuerte puño al rostro de Loki, con toda la intención de dañarlo. Loki retrocedió, sintiendo como la sangre escapaba de su nariz otra vez. Loki busco nuevamente algo para defenderse, pero Tony le dio otro puñetazo en el rostro empujándolo más atrás, esta vez partiéndole otra parte del labio. El sabor metálico de la sangre nuevamente estaba en su boca, era extrañamente reconfortante.

\- No, querido Loki. – Se acercó y agarro el cuello de Loki con fuerza, este intento empujarlo, pero el agarre era tan violento que lo dejaba sin aire, Tony siempre fue más fuerte físicamente que él, por ello solía usar cosas para golpearlo. Ahora Stark sujetándolo con fuerzas del cuello lo llevo hasta una pared y mantuvo la presión ahí, Loki permaneció quieto, pero cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle intento empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, de manera inútil. Finalmente, Loki se quedó sin fuerza y se resignó una vez más. – Tu morirás conmigo, tan solo y enfermo como siempre. – Lo soltó y Loki comenzó a respirar agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Loki le sonrió, sujetando su adolorido cuello.

\- Estas tan demente como yo…- Dijo Loki mientras se volvía a acercar a Tony, éste llevo sus manos al rostro de Loki y lo acaricio, tocando su labio partido, de manera amble, como si no hubiera sido él el causante de esa herida. – Por eso siempre volveré –

Y de los labios que antes escapaban insultos ahora solo se podían dar besos.

Los vecinos nuevamente volvieron a dormir, nadie decía nada sobre su retorcida relación, nadie preguntaba por las cosas rotas y los golpes con los que ambos salían la mañana siguiente. Era un secreto a voces la relación que ambos compartían.

Tony salió a trabajar temprano por la mañana, no despertó a Loki para que lo acompañe, tenía demasiadas heridas en el cuerpo y la cara, no sabía que había pasado pero esta vez Odín parecía muy molesto por que no dejo ni una parte del cuerpo de Loki sin golpear. Siempre se preguntó si alguna vez lo había violado, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

\- Por lo que veo Loki volvió. – Escucho una voz a sus espaldas, volteo para ver a un hombre de traje gris, su piel era oscura y era calvo.

\- ¡Ah sí! Llego anoche, drogado, como siempre. – Dijo de manera natural Tony, la herida en su rostro no era profunda, pero si llamaba la atención – Ahora está durmiendo en casa, tiene demasiadas heridas, por eso no lo traje. – Fury no preguntó más sobre el asunto, él no tenía nada que ver con la relación que mantenían esos dos, Tony era más fuerte que Loki, se sabía defender perfectamente.

\- Necesito que leas unos papeles. – Dijo para finalizar la charla

Tony no se molestaba en ocultar la relación que mantenía con Loki. Como dijo, no tenía palabras para describirla, pero a todo el mundo él solía decirle que era " _su mejor amigo_ ". Si, ese era el término que utilizaban Loki y él para describir su relación. También podrían decir que era _"su única relación",_ pero sería como auto-compadecerse de ellos mismos, y no le gustaba eso.

Todo el mundo le decía que debía alejarse de Loki, que estaba demente, que le hacía mal. No estaba en desacuerdo por completo, Loki si estaba demente, pero no por ello le hacía mal realmente. De hecho, a veces, era esa relación la que lo mantenía con vida.

Se conocen desde los 12 años, ambos fueron a la misma escuela secundaria juntos, ambos eran esos "raros niños ricos intelectuales con los que nadie quiere estar", ambos estaban solos. Ambos también vieron el cambio del otro, como de una manera tan lenta y progresiva una mente se puede ir destruyendo. Pasaron 13 años juntos, sus relaciones iban y venían, pero al final siempre quedaban ellos dos solos. Era extraño, pero ninguno concebía la vida sin el otro, y era algo que ya habían aceptado.

Tony reviso su celular, alguien le había puesto un corazón a su perfil, sonrió de medio lado y abrió para ver quién era la persona. Era un hombre, eso lo sorprendió, había puesto el filtro para que le salieran tanto hombres como mujeres, pero no espero que un hombre se fije en el tan pronto. Miro la foto, era atractivo, un joven de cabellos rubios cortos, su nombre era "Barton", no decía nada más que eso, en su bibliografía ponía un par de cosas estúpidas como sus gustos y cosas que a Tony se le hicieron cliché. Pero si él quisiera algo raro y original tendría que buscar a alguien como Loki, y para eso ya tenía a Loki. Una pareja estable, tranquila y normal era lo que estaba buscando. Le puso un corazón para que pudieran hablar.

Trabajo con normalidad y cada tanto iba viendo la gente que le ponía corazones, a algunos los rechazaba a otros los aceptaba, por la noche se fijaría mejor y hablaría con ellos para ver si se podían reunir o algo. Recordó que Loki había vuelto, y de pronto esa idea se le hizo agobiante, de seguro lo fastidiaría por ello. O tal vez estaba drogado y no moleste, sonrió, o tal vez estaba de buen humor y lo ayude, eso sería agradable.

Cuando entro había un olor exquisito, Loki al parecer había cocinado, a veces lo hacía, cuando tenía ganas. Tony entro y dejo su maletín en el suelo y fue directo a la cocina donde Loki estaba sentado sobre la mesa tomando un poco de cerveza, no estaba drogado, lo que, si podía ver claramente nuevas marcas en sus muñecas, en algún momento del día se había cortado. Tony hace años había aceptado esa conducta, era desagradable, pero no era quien para juzgar a Loki, también tenía sus conductas autodestructivas.

\- Llegaste temprano. – Anuncio de manera desinteresada –

\- Te vine a ver. – Contesto con simpleza y Loki le dedico una de esas hermosas sonrisas, al parecer estaba de buenas

\- Hice de comer algo que te encantara – Tony levanto una ceja

\- ¿Tiene drogas? – Loki estallo en risa y negó con la cabeza

\- Es sopa. Sopa casera y al estilo familiar – Tony le dedico una agradecida y amarga sonrisa

Era en esos momentos cuando amaba a Loki. Sabía que Tony no tenía familia y ese era su modo de demostrar apoyo y afecto. Loki jamás le diría palabras lindas, pero con esos actos le demostraba a Tony que le importaba. Le gustaba cuando Loki no estaba drogado, depresivo, o en un arranque de ira, pocas veces estaba así, pero era en esos pequeños momentos que Tony podía decir que era feliz.

La sopa era calidad y placentera, a ninguno le gustaba eso realmente, pero el simbolismo que tenía para Tony tomar una sopa "en familia", era lo que realmente importaba ahí. Le hacía sentirse cálido y querido, era esos pequeños empujones que necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

Mientras comían y tomaban una cerveza platicaron de ese tiempo separados, Tony no le preguntaba por qué no contestaba sus llamadas o por que no vino a verlo en un mes, no le preocupaba realmente. Loki volvería, Loki siempre volvería.

Reían y se divertían, tenerse era lo único que los aferraba a la vida. Estaban tan solos, tan desesperados y se complementaban de un modo perfecto. Pero ellos jamás estarían juntos de un modo diferente al que estaban. Por eso Tony necesitaba una pareja, formar una familia, y por eso Loki necesitaba amigos. Tony sabía que era lo que Loki ansiaba, y se sentía tan mal pensando que él jamás lo ayudo en eso, y ¡Peor aún! No quería hacerlo.

Supuso que eran sus propias inseguridades, que Loki encuentre a gente mejor que él y lo abandone. Después de todo, Loki era todo lo que él tenía.

Loki platico un poco de su familia, nunca decía nada realmente bueno, así que eso le hacía sentir que no era el único miserable.

\- Así que Thor al fin tiene novia…- Comento de manera intrigada Tony y Loki sonrió - ¿Eso significa que dejara de acosarte? –

\- No lo sé. No es como si me importara, me imagino que sí, no creo que quiera engañar a su primera novia formal con su hermano. – Tony hizo una mueca de asco y Loki no pudo evitar sentirse extasiado por ello, cosa que su "amigo" noto de inmediato. Loki tenía una conducta tan autodestructiva que lo asustaba, realmente disfrutaba sufrir, sentirse mal. – Eso mantuvo un poco tranquilo a Odín estos días, pero se volvió un fastidio otra vez. Y ayer me golpeo lo suficiente como para tener una excusa de irme por un tiempo otra vez. Con suerte madre llamara recién dentro de un mes. -

\- ¡Joder! Tienes 25 años. Te trata como un niño – Loki no dijo nada, Tony nunca le pidió que se quedara para siempre con él y Loki nunca lo pregunto. Ninguno quería ser algo más de lo que ya eran.

\- ¿Realmente estas buscando pareja? – Dijo cambiando el tema

\- Emm, si, podría decirse que sí. – Tony se sentía algo incómodo, Loki estaba tranquilo ahora, parecía que no le diría nada despectivo

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Sabes que tengo buen ojo. – Tony le sonrió

\- ¡Claro! Aunque no sabes mucho de relaciones -

\- Tuve parejas, tu no, así que se más de lo que sabes. Y soy muy bueno leyendo a la gente, se cuándo quieren coger o algo más. Te ayudare a encontrar a una aburrida pareja, si eso es lo que quieres. – Tony asintió y le entrego su celular a Loki y el comenzó a leer todos los perfiles en los que Tony se había interesado _– "No soy como el resto de las mujeres. Soy diferente, divertida y me gusta hacer cosas de hombres, creo en el amor y no busco relaciones toxicas o gente que me haga mal, ya pasé por eso, tuve amigos traidores y parejas espantosas, soy libre ahora y quiero que alguien sea libre conmigo",_ bla, bla, bla. ¿Qué clase de perfil es este? – Loki levanto las cejas – La chica es linda, no lo niego, pero es esa clase de chicas que busca llamar la atención constantemente, parece necesitada de cámaras. Su vida debe ser de lo más normal, pero escandaliza cualquier cosa para que sientan pena por ella. – Loki negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué viste?

\- Tiene buenos pechos. – Loki soltó una carcajada

\- Vamos, al bar que voy hay chicas con esos pechos que están más que dispuestas, no hace falta esforzarse en una página por algo así. No, ésta no. – Loki la borro y Tony creyó en el buen criterio de su "mejor amigo" – Esta está mejor. _"Estoy soltera y estoy buscando una relación, por el momento nada serio, pero se puede ir viendo."_ Directa en lo que dice, no dice nada para llamar la atención. Es realmente linda, además. Se llama Natasha Roffmann. Está en la lista. – Tony asintió – Este me gusta a mí. Steve Rogers _"Me gusta la naturaleza y entrenar, no estoy en pareja y estoy buscando conocer gente"_ Es simple, tiene buen cuerpo por lo que veo y atractivo. Lo que, si tiene cara de niño bueno, de esos que llevan la biblia a todos lados. Si buscas una pareja estable y aburrida parece ser el caso. Creo que yo me quedo con estos, uno de cada género, luego tú eliges. -

\- ¡Y un tal Barton! Ya hablé con él, me agrada. –

\- Está bien, te dejo elegir uno. – Loki siguió ojeando y riéndose de los perfiles un buen rato, pero al parecer no le convenció ninguno más. Sin embargo dejo un par para que Tony los piensa y decida él.

Por supuesto que ellos dormían juntos. Esa noche no tuvieron sexo, si algunas caricias y besos antes de dormir, pero no paso a mayores. Tony se preguntó si extrañaría eso, no es que no haya tenido momentos en lo que no pudo besar ni acostarse con Loki. Loki había tenido parejas antes y en esos momentos Loki les era muy fiel por lo que dormía en la habitación de al lado o cuando dormían juntos simplemente no tenían más contacto que un abrazo.

Pero Loki no estaba en pareja hace años, y se había acostumbrado a tener sexo con él, y mantener esa relación, de besos y caricias, cuando tenga al fin una pareja estable eso se perdería. Obviamente no a Loki, eran "mejores amigos", seguiría viniendo a su casa a vivir cuando él quisiera, el resto no cambiaría. Su pareja tendría que aceptar eso. Tony suspiro, y miro de reojo como Loki estaba durmiendo, probablemente tendría que dejar eso claro desde el principio. Loki siempre estuvo en su vida, una pareja no tenía por qué alejarlo.

Su celular sonó, era un mensaje de esa aplicación _Bandi_ , de Barton.

 _Barton_ _: ¿Mañana quieres hacer algo?_

 _Tony_ _: ¡Claro! ¿Cervezas? Conozco un buen bar._

 _Barton_ _: Mándame la dirección, ¿A las 8?_

 _Tony_ _: Sip, mañana te mando ;)_

Cerró su celular. Bueno, mañana tendría su primera cita. Esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

.

.

.

.

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic en esta cuenta sobre este fandom, la verdad anteriormente en otra cuenta escribí "bibloteca Thorki", pero perdí todos los fics :'(

Es una especie de introducción a lo que vendrá después, como Tony ira conociendo varias parejas a lo largo del trayecto y también sobre como Loki va a ir desarrollando su visión retorcida del mundo.

Es obviamente un AU, por lo que no abra poderes ni nada sobrenatural. En fin ¡Espero que les gusta! Y díganme si tienen ganas de que lo continúe, ahora entro en vacaciones voy a tener más tiempo. ¡Saludos!


End file.
